


Spider-Squirt Goes to Disneyland

by SurprisinglySane



Series: Spider-squirt Adventures [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone loves Peter, LETS GO TO DISNEYLAND!!, M/M, Marriage Proposal?, Superfamily, babysitting the spiderbaby, don't worry clint'll take care of him, my child, petey is so cute, poor baby bucky, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurprisinglySane/pseuds/SurprisinglySane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's not doing so well among the throng of yelling children and grumbling parents. Clint just wants them to have a great time at Disneyland with the spidersquirt. No ulterior motives at all. None whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider-Squirt Goes to Disneyland

"Barton"

No response.

"Barton this isn't the park."

Clint sighed and turned his attention from his sweet pseudo-nephew to the grumbly super soldier. Last names meant trouble. Or adult hissy fits.

"Well,  _James_ , it is a park. I just didn't specify what kind." He plastered on an innocent smile but Bucky was both unimpressed and unwavered.

Clint just tried to stare him down; it almost never worked but he had to try. He had been surprised Bucky hadn't said anything until they had actually entered the park but apparently it was just the shock. Bucky's cool facade started to crumble and wore a wary frown. The archer's heart wobbled slightly but he made sure not to show it on his face.

"Clint, I'm not good at these things. All of these people and kids..." He quickly avoided being run over by a herd of eight year olds yelling excitedly and wearing mouse eared hats. Clint's steel melted and he smiled sadly.

"C'mon Buck, it's the happiest place on earth." He paused and looked thoughtful. "Well, technically that's Disney  _World_ , but since we were in Los Angeles this was closer. Plus you've been doing really well lately and you need to get out more."

Bucky opened his mouth to speak.

"Fighting bad guys and getting take out does not count." Clint cut him off. Bucky's expression grew gloomier and he began to fidget. Anyone else wouldn't really notice without observation training, but Clint could see everything from his tightening jaw to his twitchy fingers. A twitchy Bucky always led to some sort of trouble and in a place this busy, trouble could easily lead to catastrophe.

Clint then felt a little hand tug at his shirt and made him look back to the three year old he was carrying on his hip. The toddler looked up at him owlishly with big brown eyes, a little crease between his eyebrows, and Clint wiped the stress from his face. No fighting in front of the squirt. Pretty much Avenger rule number one since Cap and Tony got him. He grinned widely and received one in return. The kid's concern sparked an idea and Clint turned to Bucky.

"Hey, do you want to hold Peter?"

Bucky stared at him sharply before he made eye contact with the tyke and looked thoughtful. Clint held his breath; Bucky knew what he was doing and now it was up to him. Bucky loved Peter and was always calm with him, the toddler was like a little human security blanket. And subsequently Clint's only hope here.

Peter held out his arms and smiled brightly.

"'ucky!"

Clint knew he had won when Bucky sighed and reached over to pick up Peter with a resigned smile. Clint let out a chuckle and Bucky glared at him lightly.

"You can just shut up." Clint shrugged and took Bucky's silver hand. Even after all this time Bucky refused to carry Peter with just his metal arm, no matter how much easier it was. Clint didn't push, but smiled and turned to the toddler.

"Where to first, spider-squirt?" he asked, earning a look of concentration.

"P'incess Cassah!"

"Princess Castle it is."

~*~*~

 They walked around like that for hours, stopping to ride on the children's rides with Peter, pick up far too expensive food, and buying souvenirs. Clint was just as excited, if not more so, as Peter and swung his and Bucky's linked hands. It was so much fun just going out and being around other people without the threat of world destruction looming over them. Plus was nice being two of the least known Avengers for once since they hadn't been bothered by any fans or paparazzi.

The best part though was Bucky.

They'd been directed through the entire park by Peter and still had a blast. After rides, snacks, and meeting far too many "characters" Peter charmed the socks off of, Clint was surprised at how well the super soldier was taking it. Intimidating as he was, it seemed every child they walked near wanted to say hi to him. It may have been that he was holding Peter some of the time, but Bucky seemed to relax more around the kids than the other adults.

The man dressed up as Aladdin could say the same.

It was around one in the afternoon when Bucky decided eating ice cream and various fried foods could not last them the whole day. Peter and Clint pouted (though if you asked Clint he just gave a manly grumble) but did as they were told and walked to the nearest restaurant. The food was wildly over-priced and the cups too small but at least they got to eat outside.

The sky was clear and the sun was shining brightly down on them. A few other families had set up outside as well and were laughing and chatting around them. Clint subtly watched all of the other parents care for their kids. He felt a pang of envy at their smiling faces and turned away. But Peter and Bucky looked the same. Bucky was wiping ketchup from the toddler's face with a fond frown and Peter just giggled.

He wanted that, a family. Marriage, kids, the whole shebang. It was Bucky that was holding him back from mentioning it though. He didn't know if the other man was ready for that kind of step or if he even wanted to take it.

What ifs flew through his mind and he slowly began to succumb to his insecurities. Even if he was a kickass spy, he was still a squishy human with feelings. It was the usual "What if he leaves me? What if he gets bored? What if he never wants what I want?" that hit him the hardest. Being in love and uncertainty was a toxic combination.

"Clint!"

Clint was pulled out of his mental mini-crisis by Bucky's yell. He looked up quickly to see Bucky looking slightly worried (as much as he'd show). Clint ran a hand over the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry, lost in my thoughts." he answered vaguely. Bucky didn't look too convinced at all. Crap, that meant talking.

"Wanna share with the rest of us?" Bucky was casual in tone but his raised eyebrow said differently. It was a calm approach but Clint felt slightly cornered. Bucky didn't give up easily and Clint knew if he was ever going to get that marriage/family honesty was a must.

_Be cool, Clint. Casual. It's no big deal. Just bring up kids and go from there. You've killed people, for Thor's sake. Do it._

"Just about all of this," he waved his hand between the two of them and Peter. "Kids, family." He shrugged and was pretty sure his cool facade was not fooling the other man. Deep breath.

"Would you ever want one of your own?" His voice wavered slightly but he kept his gaze on Peter, who was still focused on his food. There was a quiet moment before he looked up to catch Bucky's gaze. It was intense, almost like he was trying to convey an entire speech but just burned deeply. He almost got lost in it before Bucky spoke.

"After marriage, yes."

Oh.

"'ucky! 'lint! I all done, more rides!"

~*~*~

It was hours later when they were about to leave when it was brought up again. Bucky was holding a tuckered out Peter and Clint was driving them home.

"Y'know, I expect a ring out of this." Bucky said straight-faced.

Clint almost drove off the road.


End file.
